The Inferno
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: Victor despertó en una cama que no conocía al lado de un muchacho que no conocía. Cuando quiso preguntar su nombre, el muchacho lo ignoró. Cuando quiso mover algo, el muchacho se espantó. Cuando quiso hablar con su amigo, el muchacho le dio la verdad.


Inferno

Miró al techo.

Parpadeó un instante y se preguntó si su recámara siempre había lucido así, con esas telarañas, la madera media podrida o se había quedado en sabe quién qué sitio de nuevo.

De ser así, no sentía pesadez en su cuerpo puesto que acostumbraba a dormir sólo en su cama por serios problemas de comodidad que afectaban su columna ni bien carecía él de ella.

Levantó el torso, sintiendo la pesadez de la gabardina con la que salía, incluso esta empapada de agua.

Frunció el ceño, palpando la tela rugosa, que efectivamente olía a humedad y que, de no secarse pronto, sabía apestaría para cuando alguna de sus sirvientas la recogiera para la lavandería, resultando en carecer de ella en la cita de esa noche.

Y es que era para recordarlo.

Lograría por fin tomar el control de las familias mafiosas de Rusia en una sola contra las que asolaban barrios extranjeros en pequeños brotes de crimen organizado. Organizado como ratas que mascaban aunque se carcomieran los dientes, aunque se mataran a sí mismas.

Giró sobre su cadera, moviendo sus piernas, extrañamente enguantadas en sus pantalones negros, extrañamente enguantado todo él en sus ropas de salida.

¿Qué había pasado ayer, cuando salió a cenar y al teatro?

La respuesta se perdió. Nunca la encontró porque más interrogantes asolaron en el momento que sus pies tocaron el cuerpo pequeño a su lado.

Gimió en sorpresa, cayendo de espaldas al suelo que era reflejo del techo.

Precavido como se había enseñado a ser, levantó con rapidez para acuclillarse en torno a la cama, mirar apenas por sobre las telas y delinear como horizonte mañanero la cuerva de la cintura, la cadera y perderse hacia las finas piernas de lo que prometía ser la damisela formada con la que había pasado la noche.

Confiado que la humedad fuera algo producto de su velada, irguió en sus dos pies, colocando la rodilla en el sábana para perfilar la mano hacia la chica.

—Amor...

Canturreó aproximando, alcanzando la sábana blanca y en cuanto trató de asirla, su palma pasó de largo entre las hebras de la tela.

Los ojos salieron de las órbitas, el espanto volvió y como en un principio, acabó en el suelo mar del cielo raso.

No esperó a calmarse, volviendo a sus pies firmes, y manotear en dirección a la chica provocando que esta se removiera en señal que Victor no estaba perdiendo la poca casi escasa cordura que su trabajo le dejaba.

Corrió hacia el otro lado que en cinco zancadas llegó, escuchando el gimotear de la pequeña lista para despertar.

—¡Amor!

Gritó, en esa sonrisa suya, más eufórico por su descubrimiento que batía la somnolencia que verse con su amante.

Y como tercera sorpresa, seguida de la cuarta, la sábana se deshizo a un lado, dejando a un chico con su pijama en lugar de la mujer, que girarse a poner los pies, Victor no sintió más que el viento hacerse entre sus piernas.

El niño se irguió, con su pijama enorme hasta los pies, justo ene lo mismo sitio donde Victor estaba parado, compartiendo el mismo espacio en algo que supo no era posible bajo ningún motivo.

Sintió al chico frotarse los ojos en su espalda, soltar un suspiro en medio de su pecho y revolverse el cabello atravesando de lado a lado su cuello.

Después de eso, escuchó las pisadas descalzas alejarse y él dejó su peso ir sobre los muelles de la cama.

Despertó algún tiempo más tarde.

Lo sabía porque aunque otoño, las sombras de los objetos cambiaban sin el sol estar presente de por medio.

Con ayuda de sus manos, levantó el pecho a ponerse en pie, encontrándose solo esa vez.

El cuarto no era más que eso: una recámara pequeña de cama sencilla, armario, escritorio y el baño, más allá de un portal, no tenía puerta pero sí ventana de vidrios empañados mismos que le daban la razón del tiempo dentro del dormitorio.

Buscó una salida, ciertamente porque el saber que el baño no tenía puerta daba una sensación de encierro pues no veía ninguna más en ninguna parte.

Anduvo unos pasos, con vértigo porque el cielo raso casi le topaba la cabeza conforme caminaba y las telarañas teñían su pelo rubio, que fueron cortados de pronto y el vértigo se sintió peor al caer por una trampilla, golpeando su coxis en su carrera abajo dejándolo tendido en contra de un anaquel.

Él ya no estaba para ese tipo de caída muy a pesar de sus veinte y ocho años de edad.

Menos para la lata que rodó desde el anaquel, sobre su cabeza y hacia el suelo.

"Formol" rezaba la lata y rodó lejos hacia otro portal donde quedó depositado debajo de una mesa larga de metal en un habitáculo que de sólo verlo, a Victor le escurrió un escalofrío que prefirió voltear la mirada hacia otro lado, encontrando la escalera añeja de madera por la que cayó.

Salió de sí una sonrisa fanfarrona, sarcástica a su propia suerte que por un momento se olvidó de sus asombros esa mañana.

Debía encontrar al chico y preguntar primero dónde estaba, dos cómo volver al centro de Moscú y tercero, con discreción para no parecer loco, si sabía que se debía tener cuidado con cierta sustancia peligrosa que te hacía alucinar traspasas cosas con las manos.

Usó la fuerza de sus piernas, poniéndose de pie, escuchando un estruendo en cuanto lo hizo y pensó que había golpeado de nuevo la alacena mas ese crujir fue más de un portazo que de un golpe a un mueble.

Venía de frente así, por detrás de la pared de la escalera hacia otra habitación que si resultaba igual a la que había visto hacía nada, correría no le importaba qué alto mando de la mafia fuera.

Se fijó en si el suelo tenía más trampillas, cuidando sus pasos, yendo directo al filo de la puerta más el chico volvió a pasar entre él, corriendo escaleras arriba que entorpeció a Victor que trataba de seguirle el paso con la mirada.

—Oye...—, dijo cuando lo vio subir, notando sólo el pantalón ajustado negro del menor terminado en zapatos de piel reluciente—. ¡Oye!—, volvió a llamar cuando segundos después, bajó a trote y con gracia la escalinata, llevando consigo un libro de anotaciones en las manos.

Entonces Victor se percató que no le llegaba ni a los hombros. Que era tan delgado que cabía dos veces en su pecho y que su cabello castaño revoloteaba en casa vuelta que daba en sus carreras hacia el dormitorio, enfundado, caso contrario de cuando lo vio, en un delicado conjunto de camisa y chaleco negro.

No llegó a conocer a dónde iba el portal por donde salió primero, conociendo en cambio uno que no notó por estar a su espalda.

La barra de madera recorría de cabo a rabo la habitación, aún más iluminada por grandes ventanales de vidrio con letras impresas y, que por estar del lado contrario, no podía leer de qué iban.

Reconoció entonces que era el recibidor de una tienda.

Tienda que el pequeño atendía diligente desde el asiento elevado de un banco, leyendo sus apuntes en el libro.

¿Debería salir, ya que conoció la entrada principal? ¿O debía preguntar primero por ese sitio?

La campanilla de entrada sonó.

Ambos levantaron la vista y a quien reconoció como el Inspector Feltsman entró con paso lento y cabeza gacha, como solemne, en la tienda.

Quiso hablar, pero el policía adelantó.

—Buenos días tengas, Guang—, saludó en voz baja.

Victor recordaba de él porque cuando han tenido que enfrentarse, suele gritar a sus subordinados. Ello que verlo tan solemne le sorprendió más que el hecho de encontrarse frente a frente y el policía no gritar en su búsqueda.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, Inspector?—, habló el bajo, como si su oficio lo hubiera llevado tanto tiempo que se le reconocía el mérito.

—Otra—, sencillamente habló.

—¿De nuevo? Es la quinta en lo que va del mes.

—Lo sé. Todavía no damos quién las está matando.

¿Qué clase de niño era ese como para estar involucrad y hablarse tan sagaz con el jefe de policía acerca de homicidios?

—Está bien—, bajó de su asiento haciéndose más pequeño. Obtuvo su libro en el anaquel de la barra del recibidor y un juego de guantes blancos—. Dígale a sus subordinados que la dejen atrás.

El otro asintió y se retiró sin más, haciendo que el menor caminar detrás del recibidor seguido de cerca por Victor hacia la habitación fría de cuando cayó por las escaleras.

Detuvo su paso cuando una puerta pesada de metal grueso se abrió por el niño, entrando dos policías al recinto y dejando una manta blanca que envolvía lo que ya sabía que volvía.

El niño cerró en un estruendo metálico cuando los intrusos entraron y tomó una hoja de papel que no supo decir de dónde llegó.

—Mila Babicheva...—, susurró. Caminó al bulto blanco y le retiró apenas a manta para dejar ver el rostro golpeado e inflamado de la chica. Tenía moretones en los ojos, marcas de agarre en el cuello y un corte en el pecho que chorreó más allá y dejó su piel manchada de secreción seca—. Sé quién eras: eras prostituta pero le dabas pan a los patos en el parque del centro.

Dejó a un lado la hoja, jalando sus guantes blancos.

—Es hora de comenzar...—, se dijo para girar en dirección a la alacena—, pero dónde está el formol—, Victor sólo observaba la escena ajeno a sus acciones—: ayer lo dejé aquí—, rascó su cabello rebuscando entre los espacios—. ¿No quedaría en el área de entrega?

Volvió a entrar en el habitáculo, saliendo por la puerta de metal sin dejarla cerrada para perderse en el brillo del día.

Victor aprovechó para agachar debajo de la mesa, alcanzando la lata y a paso apresurado, ir también a la luz del sol.

—¡Oye, aquí está el formol!—, casi grita, pero el chico no pareció escucharlo... otra vez.

Frunció el ceño, devolviendo sus pasos y colocarlo en la alacena a su lugar.

El otro volvió a entrar, cerró.

—¿Y en la cocina?

Salió por donde antes había estado Victor y a un paso lejos del anaquel, se devolvió a él.

—¿No lo vi?—, se preguntó, tomando la lata entre sus palmas y regresar a su trabajo aún con la mueca de descrédito.

Entonces Victor salió del habitáculo por la simple razón que ya intuía el trabajo del otro y no quería ser partícipe del espectáculo.

Pero no se fue.

Algo le decía a Victor que de no pertenecer a ese sitio, nunca habría llegado en un principio.

Él debía quedarse con ese niño.

El tiempo pasó.

Victor no comió, porque no tenía hambre.

No fue a los aseos, porque no comía ni quiso.

Tampoco durmió, porque no sentía la necesidad.

Pero nunca se aburrió.

Porque se había convertido en sombra y luz del chico que ahora sabía se llamaba Guang y era su trabajo preparar cuerpos e informes policiales acerca de ellos, descubriendo recovecos infinitos entre los trozos de piel lacerada por las heridas.

De sus costumbres de quedarse fuera cuando trabajada, quedó ilusiones, porque ahora lo tenía de frente, concentrado, escribiendo sus pensares del caso en cuadernillos, con cada hebra de su cabello castaño amotinado del orden. Los ojos no perdían detalle de lo que hacían, de párpados cansados y pesados a medio camino del cierre.

Y sus labios. Eran labios que nunca había visto y de momento, ese tono opaco que tenían aún en el rosa, le parecieron atractivos.

Soltó el pequeño un bostezo que llamó la atención del rubio, despertando él de su sueño.

Viró acompañado del otro hacia el reloj y era más tarde que la hora de dormir.

El otro elevó una mano hacia sus ojos, tallando este para cerrar el libro, bajar de un salto del banco y encaminar a la salida.

Victor le siguió, triste por saber que a pesar de estar dentro del habitáculo, Guang apagaba la luz como si no hubiera nadie.

Sus pisadas fueron acordes armónicos con las del chico. Él recostó primero en la cama y de la misma manera que un esposo espera a su esposa a dormir, él así lo hizo. Lo vio desnudarse, lo vio andar con sus piernas largas y delgadas de marfil hasta sí, sentarse y darle la espalda, asemejado a una esposa enojada que quiere el amor de su marido a costa del enojo.

Recorrió el camino entonces, pasando su brazo por encima de la cintura, acoplando su cuerpo a él. Sonrió cuando habían esos momentos. Momentos en que la fuerza de querer tocar algo era tanta, que su Victor movía su pierna debajo de la Guang, este la adelantaba por inercia dejándole espacio para colarse dentro de él.

Recargó su cabeza entre sus cabellos castaños. Apenas un aliento suyo los mecía.

Aunque no pudiera dormir, se sentía merecedor de proteger el sueño del pequeño entre sus brazos.

Algunos días, como ese, Guang se giraba y acurrucaba en sus mantas, sin querer pasando su nariz en el pecho de Victor.

Y Victor sonreía más, y su corazón latía más, y sus ganas de tocar eran más.

Y sus noches, en vela, eran más satisfactorias.

Más la mañana siguiente a ese día, casi al meridiano, algo pasó que terminó con la compañía que Victor le ofrecía a Guang.

La campanilla timbró como costumbre. Victor estaba en la cocina, observando por el ventanal a los niños del barrio jugar, otra pequeña afición mientras Guang leía sus apuntes pasados.

En cuanto la escuchó, corrió a ver qué nuevo cliente entraba y esperaba que no fuera el Inspector, porque ya sería la séptima víctima del mes.

No se equivocó. Fue un rostro que hacía tiempo no veía y e alegraba de ver: alto, cabello negro peinado, ojos azules eléctricos en un rostro forzado por la delicadeza masculina.

Georgi Popovich había entrado en un sucinto movimiento altanero, tomado de los cabellos a Guang y aplastado la cabeza en el mostrador para devolverlo con quejidos a su posición normal.

—Hola, John— , sonó a burla en su boca— . ¿Ya cuántos informes has hecho para el Inspector, sucia rata china?

Masculló en su cara y fue de lo más agresivo que nunca recordara Victor haber visto.

— ¿Y tú, George?— , le devolvió con sorna— . ¿A cuántos has traicionado hoy, maldito bastardo?

Los ojos de Georgi se abrieron en sorpresa, asiendo el cabello castaño y dejando una mancha de sangre en la madera debido al golpe que le asestó al pequeño.

—¡Deberías agradecerme que eliminé a ese bastardo!— , soltó— . Aún debes recordar cómo quiso comprarte, ¿verdad?— , levantó su dedo en la dirección del menor, que llevó sus manos a la cara conteniendo la sangre— . Yo no soy como él. Yo no compro niños para acostarme con ellos.

Observó la escena de pie, conmocionado más que cualquier cosa, preguntándose de quién hablaba su amigo, casi su hermano y segundo al mando en la mafia que llevaban hombro a hombro.

— ¿Agradecer?— , quitó sus manos, dejando que la sangre corriera y conservar algo de su orgullo— . Tú no los violas, ¡pero matas a sus padres!— . El pequeño Guang se irguió en el banco, enfatizando sus palabras— . ¡Ni los perros muerden a los de su misma manada, Georgi! ¡Tú lo mataste porque eres un traidor! ¡Nunca tendrás una noche tranquila porque no soportarás no saber de dónde viene le golpe!

Como si lo incitara, Georgi volvió a tomar el cabello y estampó su rostro tan fuerte que Victor sintió retumbar la mesa frente a él.

— ¡Ya, Georgi!— , gritó, corriendo al frente del mostrador y deteniendo la mano de su amigo traspasándola— . ¡Déjalo en paz! ¿Qué es lo que buscas?— , gritó en su lugar si no podía tocar.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas?— , susurró Guang en un pequeño gemido lastimero— . ¿Sólo haz venido a golpearme?

— No— , se alejó Georgi y un tronar de dedos, dos de los mafiosos que trabajan para Victor entraron al local, sosteniendo una bolsa negra de plástico que tiraron sin cuidado al suelo frente al mostrador— . Quisimos conservarlo en un refrigerador para la próxima junta de mafias— , comenzó el moreno— . Pero comenzó apestar ayer, así que sabemos puedes conservarlo una semana más en buen estado con tus químicos esos.

Guang frunció el ceño al suelo, tal vez enojado, tal vez asqueado.

— No— , sentenció— . No trabajaré para un perro traidor como tú.

Esta vez se contuvo y sólo jaló de su pelo, aprisionando su mandíbula para dejar los dedos marcados en su piel blanca.

— Trabajarás— , dijo entre dientes amenazante— . Lo harás, ¿entendiste?— , le soltó de un jalón, yendo directo hacia el cuerpo, pateando este a un lado que en la vuelta se desenvolvió.

Victor sintió algo por fin. No hambre, no sueño, sino como la pequeña tela de la realidad comenzaba a fruncirse en torno a él.

— Yo lo maté. Yo le puse una bala en el cráneo.

Le faltó el aire. Las paredes se hicieron pequeñas, el techo se deformó y las vigas de madera comenzaron a crujir tan fuerte que la voz de Georgi y Guang eran apenas un eco en el rompimiento que estaba presenciando a sus pies.

Su cuerpo, el que estaba de pie, también estaba delante de él. Grisáceo, amoretado por golpes descuidados y lleno de sangre como la prostituta.

Un orificio compartía lugar en medio de sus ojos azules desorbitados.

Victor se presenció muerto en ese instante.

— Te daré dinero, protección— , dijo Georgi— . Pero necesito que trabajes para mí.

— ¿Me dejarás en paz?— , pidió Guang.

El otro asintió y dando media vuelta, salió del local.

Entonces, como si nunca hubiera despertado, Victor sintió la obscuridad inundarle.

La piel le pesaba.

Sentía un retumbar en el pecho.

El calor lo asfixiaba.

Trató de moverse y los huesos le tronaron en el intento.

Él estaba de espaldas, con los guantes blancos.

En cuanto se giró, palideció de inmediato.

— Guang... Ayúdame...


End file.
